custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Great Being
The 'Great Beings '''are an enigmatic, powerful, and creative ethereal race of god-like beings. History The Great Beings were the first race to naturally emerge at the beginning of time. After migrating to Ainduliea, the Great Beings eventually took seperate paths and traveled to different parts of the Multiverse. Some went to live on the planet Kaihau Magna 2,000,000 years ago, while the Elder Great Beings journeyed into the Galactic Universe where they settled on Spherus Magna and fought against the creature Annona, who was eventually defeated by them. On Kaihau Magna, Kane-Ra, a corrupt citizen of the land of Pohatu-Nui, killed Toup, the leader of Onua-Nui. A great war then started as a result of this and lasted for over 5,000 years. The casualties of this war were well over 4,000,000, this in turn destroyed the six megacities that the Great Beings lived in. Muaka, a Great being, who was able to kill Kane-Ra ended the war forever. Later, he took 500,000 volunteers and mutated them into more peaceful beings by enlightening their urge to create, Angonce being the first. This new generation of Great Beings were then telaported by Muaka to join up with with the Elder Great Beings who had gone to Spherus Magna. There they began developing the ideas and blueprints for the many things they would create. It Begins Being an enigmatic race who would create for the sheer love of creating, the Great Beings made many things to use and rule over. With their abilities to create they made numerous tools and beings, such as the Agori, Glatorian, and Iron Wolves. In order to help them govern the inhabitants of the planet, they created the Element Lords, who commanded the various tribes. At some point, the Great Beings discovered the powerful, sapient liquid known as Energized Protodermis which was leaking from the core of Spherus Magna. The discovery of the this eventually lead to a war on their planet, led by the Element Lords. The Great Beings initially refused to participate in the war, but eventually sent Iron Wolves to assist in the battle. After which they tried several more peaceful methods to halt the fighting, but were unsuccessful. After failing to stop the war in a peacful manner, the Great Beings created a new race called the Baterra, mechanical assassins designed to kill every armed combatant in the war. They later tried to shutdown the Baterra, but the failsafe didn't work and the Baterra continued to fulfill their violent programming. The Great Beings eventually noticed that the spread of the Energized Protodermis was causing massive damage to the infrastructure of the planet. In order to stop the damage, they undertook the creation of an enormous robot, laying its foundation. They eventually created the first Av-Matoran and set them to work in total darkness for years as they built the Matoran Universe under guidance of the Great Beings. Other Matoran were soon created based off the Av-Matoran and placed in key locations around the universe. The Great Beings constructed the various island locations within the Matoran Universe, but once they were done, they returned to Metru Nui, and began the foundation of the city itself, which would later be finished by the help of their creations, the first Toa, Helryx, and the Matoran. While they were still constructing the Matoran Universe, the Great Beings created Tren Krom, who maintained the universe temporarily until it was time for Mata Nui to become the permanent guardian. In need of motivation for the workers, the Great Beings created Artakha and Karzahni, and gave them the option of choosing what type of location they were to have. They also created the Mask of Creation, which Artakha and Karzahni later fought over. Artakha ended up choosing a sanctuary, where the best Matoran workers would go, and Karzahni chose a place where broken Matoran were sent to be fixed. To assist Mata Nui in his task of monitoring the universe, the Great Beings created the Bahrag and Bohrok Va to assist their first creations, the Av-Matoran (a select few of whom later evolve into the mechanical Bohrok) in clearing the island that Mata Nui uses as camouflage. To power the Bohrok, the Great Beings created the Krana from the remnants of the Matoran creation process. However, some of the material accidentally spawned the destructive, reptilian Zyglak. The Great Beings shunned the Zyglak, who fled to the darkest recesses of the universe, nursing a grudge toward their creators. After the failure of the Battera, the Great Beings thought about the powers of the Toa. If the Toa become evil somehow upon Mata Nui completing his destiny, the Agori and Glatorian wouldn't be prepared for a full-scale invasion. They then created a robot, which they named Marendar, which meant "salvation" in Agori, and sealed it behind a protodermis cage inside the Matoran Universe. It was programmed by them to kill the Toa, but only if necessary. They also crafted the Kanohi Varox and the Kanohi Banex, the Legendary Masks of order and chaos, as a way to try and keep balance in the Matoran Universe. Were Mata Nui ever to be struck down, the Great Beings made preparations to ensure he could continue to do his function. The Great Beings provided Artakha with the necessary materials to create a team of Toa that would awaken Mata Nui and prevent the universe from dying. In order to prevent the universe from descending into chaos and famine, the Great Beings constructed a failsafe in the form of a mask. This mask was to drain the life from the entire universe were things to get out of hand. It was also intended as a life boost, were the Great Spirit to need it. Using their forges, the Great Beings constructed the mask, which they referred to as the Kanohi Ignika. Due to the mask's immense power and sentience, the Great Beings locked it up until they were ready to bring it to the Matoran Universe. One Great Being later uncovered it, curious of its power. The Kanohi Ignika, knowing that this being was not destined for it's power, cursed the Great Being with the ability to bring everything around him to life. The Great Being went mad from hearing the voices of the inanimate objects he could bring to life, and was sealed away. Two Great Beings later brought the Ignika into the Matoran Universe, traversing across various lands until they reached the Southern Continent. They carved out a staircase that would lead to a chamber that would house the Ignika. They then placed a scroll detailing the steps to prepare the universe for Mata Nui's awakening inside of the Great Temple, to assist the Toa Mata in awakening Mata Nui. The two Great Beings tampered with the makeup of the Blade Burrowers, causing them to dig tunnels in the shape of the symbol of the Three Virtues. Once they had finished constructing the locations and the foundations vital for the survival of the universe, the Great Beings removed Tren Krom from Karda Nui, and permanently sealed him on a desolate island and then vacated the universe, leaving the Matoran to finish the body from the inside. They created Mata Nui's spirit, and when the inhabitants had finished their work, the Great Beings placed Mata Nui's spirit within the body, thus completing their creation. The Great Beings tasked Mata Nui with monitoring the universe outside their planet, and to care for his inner workings. They created the Red Star to assist him in departing from planets, and placed a group of beings in the Star. With their creation finished, the Great Beings sent Mata Nui to fulfill his duty. However, the Energized Protodermis that had begun leaking out of the core of Spherus Magna caused the planet to shatter. This event forced the Great Beings to depart from their home, but they managed to find refuge elsewhere. Alternate Universes Ultimus Universe In the Ultimus Universe , the Great Beings created Atrex to unite the Glatorian during the Core War. Brothers In Arms In an alternate Spherus Magna, the Great Beings discovered that the Energized Protodermis was slowly spreading and damaging the planet, causing it to have the potential to shatter into pieces. As a result, they created the Toa, who they ordered to go underground and retrieve the substance, then repair the damage done. They also created the Makuta to help the Toa protect the Matoran and to create new life forms. After Vultraz and Mazeka arrived in the alternate universe, the two were advised to seek out the Great Beings for help on returning to where they came from. They were guided by Teridax to their fortress, where two Great Beings offered Mazeka a return trip back to the Matoran Universe if he would take an individual from their universe with him. They also decided to experiment on Vultraz, for they wished to know why he was full of shadow. Mazeka was forced to accept, and chose Teridax. They were then transported back to the Matoran Universe. Abilities and Traits *Great Beings possess the simple, inexorable urge to create, mainly due to their origins as embodiements of creation, from which stems the multitude and diversity of their creations. *While lacking the raw physicality of many of their creations, Great Beings have greater ethereal powers. *Every Legendary Great Being has been known to control their own realm. *There are known to be Great Beings of both genders. Known Great Beings *Kalaaz *Turak *Fevra *Gadon *Uyra *Angonce *Heremus * Aizen *Solaris * Furiax * Sargeros * Tornak * Murtaavak * Muaka * Menta Nui *Vradok *Makura *Parikon *Maserix *Florius *The Shadow *Carderoks *Xaldius *Valorus *Oej *Vanguard *Optimus *Tabaris *Orthodax *Tihua (Deceased) *Great Toa Nui (Created) *Laralek *Kane-Ra *Maqui *Toup *Tarakava *Lakia *Harkop *Icxaz * Matukua Nui *Cursed Great Being *Armax *Makutus *Floren-Ca *Siberius *Black Oak *Arius *Erandai *Andea *Ryn *Karon *Meistal *Daatock *Rhoveck *Dhorrlon *Khanrus *Severn *Razzuk *Moro Known Creations *Atrex *Mata Nui *Matoran *Matoran Universe *The Baterra *The Kanohi Ignika *Karzahni *Tren Krom *Xia *Helryx *Titans *Makuta *Vakx *The Stone of Legends *The Toa Matrux *The Kanohi Banex *The Kanohi Varox *Vakax *The Kanohi Xo *Caaldurin *Coh'Lhran *The Void *The First Rahi *Umbra *Qhutonne *The Iron Wolves *The Element Lords *Artakha *Valley of the Maze *Mask of Creation *Spherus Magna Great Beings *Kanohi Masks *Protosteel Guns *Protosteel Armor *The Seven Artifacts of the Ancients *Metru Nui's foundation *The Chamber of Life *The Codrex *Matoran capable of becoming Toa *Kanohi Olisi *Original Kanohi Olmak *The first Matoran, Toa, and Turaga *The first Toa Stones *Bahrag, Bohrok Va, and Krana *The original Bohrok *Zyglak (accidentally) *The Great Sundial *Kini-Nui *The Great Telescope *The Scroll of Preparations for Mata Nui's Awakening *The Red Star *Galvu Nui *Bellacor *"The Jailer" *"The Guardian" *The Stone of Fate *Byrithium weapons Appearances *BIONICLE'' *''BIONICLE: Destiny'' *''BIONICLE: Reality (Rumored to make a voice appearance)'' *''Running From Death'' *Reign of the Founders (Confirmed to make an appearence) *''BIONICLE: Warzone'' (Voice Only) *Journey's End (Voice Only) Category:Species Category:Sapient Species Category:Great Beings Category:Entities